the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Reapers
The Fraud Investigation Unit (FIU), also known as Fraud Detection Unit, later known as''' Task Force Canis''' (also known as Task Force Canine, The White Wolves '''or the '''White Furies) is a student-led task force/investigations panel that was formed in response to suspicions of academic dishonesty at Evergreen Institute. Created by Evergreen Institute students in spring of 2019, the organization targeted cheating on exams during its early years of existence. As time went by, however, Task Force Canis later expanded its operations to include investigations of other forms of academic misconduct, such as plagiarism and academic sabotage. In late 2019, the Fraud Investigation Unit was renamed the Reapers and reorganized into a legitimate detective agency/bounty hunting organization dedicated to hunting down and either apprehending or killing dangerous criminals. History and composition Task Force Canis was founded under the name Fraud Detection Unit in 2019 by Edward Maglio and several of his classmates after Edward observed Fu Zedong and several of his friends behaving suspiciously in his psychology class one day. Later, as more suspicious activity was observed over the course of several weeks, Edward and several of his classmates decided to investigate Fu and his clique, known as the Gods of Darkness. Deciding that a proper investigation would be necessary, Edward and several other classmates and close friends decided to create a student-led investigation panel/task force that was dedicated to finding evidence of acts of academic dishonesty being committed by Fu and his allies and turning them over to the campus authorities. The result was the Fraud Detection Unit. The Fraud Detection Unit currently consists of at least twenty people, mostly students, that keep an eye out for students suspected of committing academic dishonesty. As the organization grew in size, it caught the attention of both fellow students and faculty alike, with mixed reception from among the academic community: some accused the FDU of employing its students to snitch on other people, an act Edward justified as "necessary measures to combat academic dishonesty." In late summer of 2019, the Fraud Investigation Unit was renamed the Reapers and again expanded its mandate to investigate first degree murder, robbery, arson, and other criminal deeds, effectively becoming a private detective/vigilante organization. Their first major case as the Reapers came in early August of 2019, when Edward and his allies uncovered and thwarted a burglary/attempted homicide. Known members Founding members *Edward Maglio *Danielle Terry (Formerly) *Olivia Martin *Coraline Vincent *Kyle Bates *Mason Davidson *Harper Michaels Current members *Rita G. Singleton *Ava Clancy *Gayle E. Lopez *Corinne C. Kitson *Barbara A. Gazaway *Joan G. Borne *Jennifer J. Fleetwood *Griselda J. Wright *Ethel M. Parrish *Scarlett C. Mowery *Alana Powell *Norma C. Ellington *Paula L. Vaughan *Sezen Ulas *Warhawk *Lewis Jordan *Corvus Weapons and equipment As a civilian investigation unit, the FIU did not have much in terms of weaponry. However, as the Reapers, the organization slowly gained access to a wide variety of firearms and equipment that effectively transformed them into a paramilitary unit. Melee weapons *Baton *Golf club *Spiked baseball bat *Spiked knuckles *Combat Knife *Nunchucks Non-lethal weapons *Taser *Pepper Spray Assault rifles and battle rifles *Tavor TAR-21 *Kel-Tec RFB *CZ-805 BREN *POF P416 *H&K HK416 *AAC Honey Badger *M16A3 *M16A4 *MK14 Mod 0 Submachine guns *CZ Skorpion *CZ Skorpion EVO III *H&K MP5K *H&K MP5 *Sig Sauer MPX *H&K MP7A1 Sidearms *Sig Sauer P226 *Sig Sauer P225 *Makarov PM *Colt M1911A1 *Beretta M9A1 *MP-443 Grach *QSZ-92 *Beretta M9A3 *Steyr M9-A1 *Browning Hi-Power Rifles *RSASS *M110A1 CSASS *Serbu BFG *DSR-1 *Desert Tech HTI *M40A5 *Mosin Nagant *SKS *CZ 550 Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Ithaca Stakeout *AA-12 *Remington M870 Explosives *Hand grenade *Incendiary greande *Flash grenade Trivia *This is the first civilian investigation unit in the Delta Verse. Category:Factions Category:Investigative units